


雨夜邂逅

by 索拉卡的星 (Dragon9180)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, M/M, 德哈
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon9180/pseuds/%E7%B4%A2%E6%8B%89%E5%8D%A1%E7%9A%84%E6%98%9F
Summary: 波特夫妇殉职后，年幼的小哈利只能忍受着在德思礼家寄人篱下的生活。终于在某一个雨夜，哈利选择了离家出走，来到了一家不起眼的小酒馆。为了生活，他在酒馆内做起了杂役的活。哈利是否能在做好酒吧杂役工作的同时完成警校的课业呢？又会在这家小酒吧内邂逅怎样的任务呢？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 6





	雨夜邂逅

1.

那是哈利闯进酒吧的第一天。  
普通的盛夏雨夜，对他而言却比任何一个都要燥热。密集的雨点厉声打着梧桐叶，湿漉漉地砸在砖地上，任人们的鞋底踏过去。他拉着一个不大的皮箱，里面装着所有他认为值得留在身边的东西。尽管如此却也还是装不满，每走一步箱子里就发出金属物左右碰壁的叮咣声。  
他怒气冲冲、漫无目的地往前横冲直撞，直到倾盆大雨和潮湿的冷空气让他连着打了几个喷嚏，他才慢慢站定在一扇破旧的木板门前。门里是音乐和交谈声，门外是狼狈不堪的男孩儿正使劲甩掉身上的水花。他把单薄的外套脱下，露出内里还算干净的衬衣，将外套抱在手里，推开了门。  
门后的酒吧灯光昏暗，陈设却干净又浪漫。几张故意做旧的木桌上摆放着盛开的勿忘我，音响放着不知在唱什么的爵士乐。或许是因为月亮才刚刚升起的原因，客人寥寥无几。几位老妇人坐在角落里喝着小杯的雪莉酒，戴帽子的年轻男子斜靠在吧台前，正悄声对老酒保说些什么。  
老酒保听得很认真，他头顶光秃秃的，像是一颗肿胀的核桃。而在他身边，站着一位让人感觉有些与众不同的男孩。他个子颇高，穿上酒保服更显得身材修长。淡金色的头发像是仔细整理过，几缕刘海乖巧得贴在额前，衬出他脸上藏不住的少年气。他丝毫不理会老酒保和男子正在窃窃私语什么，而是紧抿着嘴唇低头擦拭酒杯。 

哈利提溜着箱子坐到那男孩面前，伸手理了理乱糟糟的头发，壮着胆开口：“一杯酒……随便什么。”  
金发男孩抬了抬眼皮，手上的动作却没停下：“多大？”  
“啊？”他显然被问住了，沉思了片刻试探着开口，“三十毫升？”  
对方终于抬起头来，哈利注意到他的眼睛是灰色的。他脸上挂着意味不明的笑容，开口问：“我是问你今年多大了？”  
“十八。”哈利偷偷在实际年龄上多添了几岁，正尽量让自己的表情看起来自然，却还是忍不住地咽了咽口水。  
金发男孩扭过头，检查过老酒保还忙着听别人说话后，才双手撑着吧台贴近他耳边，悄声道：“说实话，免你一杯酒钱。”  
哈利愣了愣，下意识地也转头去看老酒保，确保他一时半会儿不会注意到这里，才学着对方的样子压低声音回答：“十五。”  
“不错，”他满意地笑笑，“喝什么？第一杯酒得好好挑一挑。”  
顶着一头乱发的男孩儿左右张望着，最终目光停留在一旁年轻男子手中装着棕色液体的酒杯上，他努了努嘴示意那个方向，但对方并没有领悟他的意思，哈利这才不情愿地开口：“和他一样。”  
“你喝不了那个，”金发男孩瞟了酒杯一眼，“相信我。”  
“我能。”哈利看起来有些生气了，固执地回道。 

雨停时，月亮已经爬上了天空的最高处，毫不吝啬地将光洁洒向满是水洼的地面。酒吧昏暗的后巷，一个男孩正轻轻拍着另一个男孩的背。  
“我就说你喝不了。”金发男孩对着另一个正弓着腰呕吐的说。  
哈利一手扶着墙，一手还拽着他酒保服的领带，边咳嗽边回呛着：“我……我能！”说着身形一晃，险些栽倒在地上。  
“你叫什么名字？”金发男孩绕道他跟前蹲下身子，让对方能看见自己的眼睛。  
“达力。”他用手背擦擦嘴。  
“说实话，”他用指节敲了敲竖在一旁的行李箱，“我就帮你想想住的地方。”  
“……哈利。”他小声答。  
“Great, ”他称赞着，伸出手握住他的手，也自我介绍道，“德拉科。” 

2\. 

哈利醒来的时候正四仰八叉地躺倒在一张陌生的床上，除了天花板以外，他还能透过窗帘的缝隙看见外面还未破晓的灰色天空。他挣扎着撑起身子，宿醉带来的阵痛感就如同洪水猛兽一般侵袭脑袋。他使劲揉着着太阳穴，在枕头边摩挲到眼镜，戴上左右张望了起来，一眼就在房间内找到了昨晚遇见的金发男孩，也就是德拉科。他现在正背对着他站在房内。  
“醒了？”德拉科刚淋浴过的样子，用毛巾擦着头发，听到动静转过头来问他，“头还痛吗？”  
“我这是在哪？”哈利没回答他的问题，但不断搓揉着太阳穴的手已经暴露了答案。  
德拉科将换下的外套刮在一旁的椅背上：“我家，离酒吧两个街区。”  
“我是怎么……”  
“你喝了一杯曼哈顿就醉了，在后巷吐了个干净，”德拉科就好像早知道哈利要问什么似的，“然后又睡过去了，我就把你带回来了。毕竟你才十五岁，而且是我给你的酒，如果把你留在那儿，出了什么事我就有大麻烦了。”  
德拉科无奈地偏着脑袋，表情就好像在说“我告诉过你你喝不了那个”。哈利随即注意到他身后的墙壁上挂着一身裹在干洗袋内的酒保服，兴许是被自己吐了一身后送去洗衣店了，想到这里，他有些不好意思地低头沉默。

片刻后，德拉科率先开口打破了沉默：“现在才六点过，但如果你赶着上学的话得准备着起床了。”哈利奇怪地看着他，他随即补充解释到：“昨天你的学生证和录取通知书从外套口袋里掉出来，我就看过了。”  
“谢谢。”哈利小声地道谢，感谢他没把喝醉的自己扔到某个陌生街角，还慷慨地把床借给自己睡了一晚上，他将窗帘缝拉成更大一条向外张望，附近标志性的钟楼让他将自己的位置估计了个大概。  
“你之前和家人住一起？”德拉科问道。  
哈利支支吾吾了一会儿才回答：“女贞路，我和父母吵架了……”  
“有没有人告诉你你很不会撒谎？”德拉科挑眉，“我翻过了你的行李，发现了一张大概是你父母的合照……抱歉，我得确保安全。我还没听说过有哪个和父母吵架、离家出走的孩子会带着父母的照片。”  
哈利没从他语气里听出哪怕一丁点儿抱歉的意思，但考虑到自己现在的处境，还是别太计较行李被翻看了这件事为好。他低着头不说话，将被角拽在手里不断揉捏。

德拉科又摆出昨天在吧台后引诱未成年人喝酒的表情：“说实话，就让你住在我这。”  
“好吧、好吧……”哈利叹了口气，“我和我姨父姨妈住在一起，我背着他们考了警校，但他们不允许我去上学，我们就吵了一架，然后我就离家出走了，”他抬头看看德拉科的表情没什么变化，就继续往下说，“他们不会来找我的，也最好我别回去。”  
德拉科静静地听完后问道：“那你父母呢？”  
“他们去世了。”哈利答道。  
“抱歉。”德拉科飞快地接了一句。

哈利快速地扫了一眼房间内，与其说这里是公寓，不如说是工作室更加贴切。没有厨房，一扇门在玄关拐角处，从门口的地垫来看哈利猜测是浴室。鞋架上没有女式拖鞋，衣架上挂着的衣服色调单一，款式也相差无几。  
姑且确认眼前这个看起来和自己差不多大的男孩独居、单身、没有异装癖后，哈利摆出一副自认为可怜兮兮的表情望着他，掀开袖子露出与姨父争执时手臂上磕碰到的淤青：“他们不会让我回去的，我们吵架的时候他的客户就在客厅里，我搞砸了他们的大生意。”  
随后他就维持着那副可怜巴巴的样子，让德拉科沉默地盯了一会。一直到哈利开始怀疑其自己的演技，他才抓起桌上的一个袋子扔进他怀里。  
“你昨天晚上把胃都要吐出来了，吃点东西，”德拉科话说得飞快，“住在我这里可以，但是你得分摊一部分房租，昨天我顺带检查了你的钱包，恭喜你，这个月你不必为了房租发愁了。但为了接下来每个月的房租，你得找份工作。”

“你才十五岁，没地方会雇你，所以我在酒吧帮你要了个擦桌子的活，晚上七点你得到，”他炮弹连珠般地交代完，朝哈利眨眨眼，“现在我建议你去浴室刷个牙什么的，袋子里有新牙刷。”  
“酒吧？”哈利惊愕。  
德拉科耸耸肩膀：“你有得选吗？”

哈利心想说的也是，从袋子里抓出牙刷，跌跌撞撞地钻进了浴室里。  
浴室的装潢与房间内如出一辙，朴实而简洁，他撑在洗手池的边沿上，认真观察镜子里自己的脸。头发还是乱糟糟、眼镜下的黑眼圈比先前更要严重，一副宿醉未醒的样子。他简单地洗漱后就套上外套出了门，临走前发现德拉科已经躺在房内的床上睡着了。

今天是他去警校上课的第一天，因为宿醉，他整整一个上午都得靠着吃罗恩塞给他的零食才不至于晕倒在课桌上。然而一整包巧克力下肚也没能让他抵过困意，最后还是在警务英语课上倒头睡着了。大概十几分钟后就被推醒，教授冰冷的眼神让他接下来的时间都正襟危坐。  
午餐时间的食堂，赫敏坐在桌子的对面，压低了声音质问他：“不敢相信！哈利·波特！你居然在开学前一天喝酒，还喝醉！还宿醉上课！”  
“哈利说了是有原因的，”坐在哈利身边的罗恩正忙着把午餐肉塞进嘴里，但还是没忘了帮哈利打圆场，“肯定又是因为你姨父，对吧？要不就是你那个混蛋表哥。”

他们两人都是与哈利认识了很久的朋友，按照之前一个学校的教导主任的话来说，他们三个就像是被命运的铁链捆在一起似的，好事坏事都得在一起做，走到哪里都分不开。也正是因为他们早就习惯了彼此，在哈利决定报考警校后，罗恩也紧随其后地递上了志愿表。至于赫敏，虽然她的牙医父母更希望她能够继承家里的诊所，却也并不反对她把聪明的脑袋用在犯罪侦查上。  
罗恩一边嚼着嘴里的食物一边说：“他们害怕你在警校学了本事，回家对付他们的宝贝儿子呢。上一个暑假他们还把你锁在碗柜里，巴不得你哪里都别去，要不是你爸爸……”  
赫敏迅速地用叉子敲了敲罗恩的盘子，带着不可置信的表情怒视着他，无声叱责罗恩正在戳哈利的痛处。哈利倒是无所谓的开口：“没事，我从今天开始就不用和他们住在一起了……其实我昨天就已经搬出去了。”  
“那你去哪儿了？”罗恩问，“你不会真用了西莫的法子？睡在空垃圾箱里？他是开玩笑的，你应该知道吧？”  
“那倒没有，”哈利卷起盘子内的面条，“我找到了新的住处，而且离学校很近。”  
“怪不得你今天来的比门卫还要早。”赫敏说。  
她口中的门卫是负责安保工作的费尔奇先生，所有人进校门之前都得被他搜身，另外，他还养了一只脏兮兮的猫咪，负责在他搜身时对着他们嗅来嗅去。

赫敏又接着说：“但是安全吗？你知道，你还未成年呢。”  
“安全？”罗恩夸张地做出惊讶表情，“是你傻了还是我变聪明了？地球上还有哪个地方能比德思礼家还要危险吗？他们会因为哈利进门先跨左脚而拿棍子打他！”  
确实如此，这些年来哈利在德思礼一家的待遇大家都有目共睹。但无奈，哈利从记事起就没见过自己的父母，德思礼一家是他在法律意义上唯一的亲人，楼梯下那个小小的碗柜也是他唯一的避风港。

“那其他方面呢？”赫敏顿了顿，努力寻找合适的措辞，“房租之类的。”  
“没关系，我找到法子了，”哈利抬头张望了一下四周，随后压低了声音继续说道，“之前拿到的奖学金我全都藏起来了，够付头一个月的租金。另外，木槿路有家酒吧，你们记得吧？之前我们跟踪那个兜帽男进去的那一家。”  
他说的是在之前一个学校的事情，那时他们怀疑兜帽男在帽子里藏了毒圐品，趴在窗口观察了好一会儿，之后才发现他戴帽子只是为了遮住后脑勺的秃顶。  
“我现在正在那里打工呢。”哈利说。  
在他说话的期间，罗恩一通风卷残云，已将盘子收拾得干干净净。他满足地揉了揉胃的位置，对哈利说：“如果太累你可以考虑来我家住，比尔出国去了，我现在有自己的房间。”  
“谢谢你，罗恩，我会考虑的。”哈利朝他笑了笑。但他们彼此心里都清楚，如果不是什么迫不得已的情况，哈利是不愿意去添麻烦的。

“你才十五岁，哈利，”赫敏的表情从担忧转为严肃，“小心别被教授发现了。”  
“没事，我只是擦擦桌子什么的，和酒不沾边。”哈利漫不经心地回答道。  
罗恩拍拍哈利的肩膀，安慰起了面色凝重的二人：“没事，教授们绝对不会怀疑哈利的，毕竟他……”  
赫敏意识到罗恩又在雷区的边缘来回试探，恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。罗恩这才意识到自己又要提起一些不愉快的话题了，只好自知理亏地默默闭了嘴，低头用叉子尖划拉留在空盘子表面的酱汁。  
“毕竟我爸爸妈妈都是殉职的缉毒英雄，对吧？”哈利尽量让语气听起来轻松愉快一些。  
赫敏瞪着罗恩的眼神更加凶恶了，就差把“都怪你管不住嘴”这几个字写在脸上。一直到哈利用完餐，她的表情才缓和下来，三人并肩匆匆赶往下午课程的教室。

3.

结束了一天的课程，和罗恩赫敏道别后，哈利准时赶到了破釜酒吧。  
德拉科站在吧台后对着他挥手，哈利绕到吧台后，才注意到德拉科衬衫下搭着一条牛仔裤，奇怪地问：“你怎么没穿酒保服？”  
“我不是酒保，昨天只是顶班，”德拉科指了指身后，那里正站着一位高个子的男孩，他有着深色的皮肤和高耸的颊骨，棕色的眼睛狭长且微微倾斜，让人觉得有些不好相处，“酒保是他，布雷斯。”  
叫做布雷斯的男孩走近，哈利突然反应过来他昨天吐了一身的是他的衣服，有些不好意思地点了点头。他们简单地握了手，布雷斯就转头去擦吧台后的酒架，没有多说哪怕一句话。

“别在意，他只是不太爱和人打交道。”德拉科看着哈利由阴转晴又转阴的表情说道。  
哈利抬起头问他：“他是酒保，那你呢？”  
德拉科的嘴角扯出一个得意的笑容，指了指酒吧的另一端：“我在那儿。”  
哈利朝着他手指的方向看去，在酒吧的另一端有个不大的舞台。虽说不大，但设备还算齐全。除了必要的音响和麦克风以外，还放着不同型号的吉他和一架电子琴。哈利愣了愣，问道：“你擦那儿？”  
德拉科给了他后脑勺一巴掌，打得不重，但把阔别一下午的宿醉头疼感打了回来。他揉着后脑乱糟糟的头发怒视着罪魁祸首，但对方确实一副比自己更加生气的样子，叉着腰怒吼：“我是驻唱！”  
哈利恍然大悟，后知后觉地拖长了语调“哦——”了一声，但显然德拉科不那么愿意搭理他了，气呼呼地转头进了仓库。哈利自讨没趣，怯怯地抓起桌子上的服务生套装朝男厕去。不知是他晃眼还是确有其事，吧台后的布雷斯目睹了刚才那一幕，给他比了个“干得漂亮”的手势。

破釜酒吧的服务生制服和酒保相差不大，只是布雷斯叮嘱他老老实实地扣好袖扣，别把小臂上的淤青和伤口露出来，他当然也乖乖照做。  
在德思礼家生活时他承包了几乎所有家务，懂事起就踩着小板凳洗碗做饭，这也使得他做起杂役的活来轻松自如。这时还如同他前一晚来到这里时一样，月亮方才爬上天空，店里的客人寥寥无几。桌上摆着勿忘我，音响放着爵士乐。趁着人还不多，哈利在店里来回踱步着走来走去，观察形形色色的客人们。  
昨天看到的几位老妇人今日又来了，她们似乎是店里的常客，一句话也没说老酒保汤姆就为她们端上了雪莉酒。她们偶尔交谈几句，但多数时候都是一言不发地举着杯子听音响里的爵士。  
相比之下，坐在吧台前的两位就有些吵闹。那是两位说不上年轻或是老成的女性，穿着一身像是餐厅服务生的行头。金发的那一位凑在黑发的耳边说了什么，戴着大耳环的黑发女人便旁若无人地大笑起来。  
一对年轻的情侣正坐在黑暗里，他们含情脉脉地互相注视着，如果有魔法，此刻他们的头顶理应开出槲寄生，然后他们就该接吻……等等，他们已经在接吻了，哈利赶紧挪开了他有些冒犯的视线。一旁的德拉科目睹了整个过程，坏笑着看着他。

时钟的指针指向九点时，店里已经聚来了许多客人，他们都围坐在舞台附近的位置。汤姆招呼着对德拉科喊“时间差不多了”，德拉科也就点点头，走向昏暗酒吧内唯一的灯光聚集处，也就是舞台上。  
他抱起一把木吉他坐在麦克风前，认真地拨弦试音。音响早就关闭，人们窃窃私语的声音也随之停下，目光都聚向台上的德拉科。原本喧闹的酒吧内只剩下他手中的吉他偶尔冒出两声走样的琴音，暖黄色的灯光洒在他的头发上，哈利不由得联想起黑夜里放光的星座。他手指的动作很温柔，像是在爱抚平静的湖面，生怕多溅起一点儿涟漪。  
他在众星捧月中唱了一首时下正流行的歌，哈利离家出走的前几天还在达力的收音机里听到过，达力似乎很中意它，扯着嗓子模仿了好几天，特别是在他准备睡觉的时候靠在碗柜外唱的格外大声。这让哈利连带着这首歌一起憎恶了起来，但德拉科将伴奏重新编排过，竟听起来有些温柔。

德拉科又弹又唱，中间的休息也不过是喝口水了事，直到十二点才鞠躬向观众道别。他看起来早就已经习惯，从吧台上摆放着的小盘子里抓了一粒糖，拆开包装丢入嘴中，招呼着哈利一起回公寓。  
伦敦的雨总是下个不停，淅淅沥沥地像是一首不成调的民谣。酒吧附近不远就是闹市区，但在这深夜街道还是不免冷清，偶尔路过他们身边的几个行人也只是急急地踩过水洼，惹得水花四溅。哈利和德拉科却都不紧不慢，他们合撑一把伞，慢慢朝公寓挪动。  
“你会弹吉他？”哈利明知故问道，但一出口他就意识到这是个蠢问题。  
德拉科也用看智障的眼神看着他，似乎在思考他脑子哪里出了问题：“不然我怎么做驻唱？”  
“我不是那个意思，”他抓抓后脑乱糟糟的头发，“我是说，你居然弹得这么好，而且我没想到你居然还会弹吉他，你接下来是不是还要告诉我你会弹钢琴？”  
在哈利口中这不过是个不高明的玩笑，德拉科的喉结鼓动了一下，把那句“我还真的会”咽进肚子里，但脸上标志性的得意表情已经让哈利顺利猜出了正确答案。

公寓楼门口，德拉科收起雨伞，朝着身后甩了甩。水花溅落在水泥地上，斑点似的开出了深灰色的花朵。公寓内没有电梯，两人扶着有些生锈的楼梯扶手，朝着三楼走去。楼道里的灯坏了一盏，二楼黑漆漆的没有一点儿光亮。为了避免摔倒，他们一前一后地走着，走在后面的哈利伸手抓住德拉科的衣角。  
“你唱的那么好，出了唱片肯定能出名。”哈利率先打破沉默。  
德拉科在黑暗中摇摇头：“我出不了名。”  
“别胡说了，你肯定可以，”哈利笃定道，“刚才你唱完台下那么多人都为你鼓掌，我就算再不懂行也能听出你比一般人唱的好多了。”  
德拉科没继续说话，但听到称赞似乎让他心情不错，竟然哼起了歌。

他们在家门口的地垫上蹭干净鞋底，而哈利实在累得够呛，坐在玄关脱鞋时竟直直地躺倒在了地板上。德拉科踢了踢他的腰，喊他赶紧先去洗澡，他才从地板上爬起来，从行李箱内抓出睡衣奔向浴室。  
几乎是打开花洒的那一刻，水蒸气就在狭小的淋浴间内升起。哈利在德思礼家时每天的洗澡时间只有五分钟，这还包括了换衣服的时间。并且他每次都是最后一个进浴室，排在前一个的达力总是故意使坏让热水器里一点儿热水都不剩。因此这大概是他生命中第一次冲一个舒服的热水澡。  
水温稍微过了头，连他的皮肤都浇红了，但他仍旧贪婪地享受着热水洒在身上、顺着皮肤流淌所带来的舒适感。但走出浴室时他是扶着墙的——学校一整天毫不留情的体能训练，再加上酒吧五个小时的服务生工作，早已精疲力尽的肌肉们被热水的爱抚唤醒，正嚎叫着酸痛。  
德拉科在单人床旁边的地板上为他铺了一层床垫，哈利趴倒在床垫上，把脸埋在枕头里。虽然积累了一天的疲惫让他恨不得沾枕头就睡，但清晰的酸胀感却把他硬生生从梦境拉回现实。一直到德拉科从浴室走出来时他还在哼哼唧唧着。

德拉科出于人道主义精神，再加上不想被哼唧声吵到睡不着觉的夹带私货想法，答应帮哈利做一个简单的按摩。当然了，相对的，哈利明天得帮他打扫浴室。  
浸湿的热毛巾盖在哈利的小腿肚上热敷着，德拉科的拳头隔着睡衣轻轻捶打他的肩背，不过几下后他就皱着眉开口：“你是怎么把睡衣穿成这样的？”  
德思礼家为了不被侧目，给哈利的衣服都是达力还算看得过去的旧衣服，至少能够维持体面。但睡衣这类外人看不见的则是完全不上心。哈利身上这一件是达力十一岁时的旧T恤，背后、特别是腰部有几个明显的破洞。他有点不好意思，脑袋在枕头里埋得更深了，闷闷的声音从那儿传出来：“这是我表哥的衣服，他穿不下了想扔掉，我就捡回来当睡衣了。”  
“你姨父家对你这么差？”德拉科手上的动作依旧没停下。  
“是不太好，”哈利顿了顿，“但没把我饿死。”

他们睡下的时候已经过了凌晨一点，窗外的雨还是下个不停。  
哈利很快就睡着了，但德拉科还平躺在床上，望着眼前的天花板。  
雨点打在某家人家的顶棚上，隔着窗户传来哒啦哒啦的响声，和哈利平稳又沉重的呼吸声掺杂在了一起，在安静的房间里格外明显。但他不觉得这声音吵闹，反而觉得安心，不自觉让指尖在床单上跳跃起来，铺成一首不伦不类的爵士乐。片刻之后，他也枕着这首安眠曲睡着了。

4.

哈利在酒吧的上班时间是傍晚七点到深夜十二点，下了班之后他就回到他和德拉科一起住的公寓，睡上几个小时，再赶去警校上课。而德拉科白天也留在酒吧内，但只有七点到十二点需要演出。  
这样的日子已经持续了有两周，破釜酒吧的店长——也就是老酒保汤姆——对他还算不错，哪怕有一次他被抓到躲在角落里打盹，汤姆也没借机克扣工资，而是叮嘱他双休日可以不用上白天的班，在家里多补补觉。不过相对的，他得多做一份帮着擦杯子的活才能拿到工钱来付房租。  
布雷斯是店里的酒保兼厨师，虽说是厨师，菜品却很少，只是偶尔给需要垫肚子的客人做三明治。他爱好看德拉科出糗，如果德拉科在舞台上忘词被嘘，他会眉开眼笑地跟着一起嘘两声，再提着拖把去赶故意砸场的人。

一如往常的某一天，哈利站在吧台后正准备把高脚杯沥干擦净时，德拉科又不知道从哪个角落冒出来捉他的虫：“你是不是永远都不记得杯子要用热水烫两遍？”  
哈利瞪了他一眼：“我烫过了！”  
德拉科挑挑眉，脸上明晃晃地写着“我没看见你烫你就是没烫”。  
“你怎么老盯着我？快去拖地！你昨天晚上说了我帮你刷鞋，你就帮我拖地。”哈利冲着他说。  
“你就刷了一双，”德拉科耍赖道，“还有一双棕色的，放在鞋架上，你没刷！”  
“你又没说！”哈利把手上的高脚杯举起对着他扬了扬，那动作看起来就像是要拿杯子砸他似的。德拉科被吓了一跳，下意识地想要侧身躲开，这反应让布雷斯和老汤姆都很大声地嘲笑他，哈利也忍不住跟着笑了起来。德拉科的脸染成了粉红色，怒骂他们幼稚，转身借着清点库存的名义躲进了仓库。  
他们笑过之后，又将注意力放回了工作上。兴许是有谁看过德拉科的演出后在社交软件上说了一嘴，今天的客人比往常要多一些，离演出的时间还有一个小时，观众们就围在舞台前窃窃私语着，甚至还有人带了相机。哈利心不在焉地擦着杯子，用手肘捅了捅一旁的布雷斯说道：“看见没？看外面，都排队啦。”  
“大惊小怪，”布雷斯被他这么一戳，手上的就把差点滑下去，“去年你还没来的时候德拉科还登过报纸，那两个月才叫人多，我差点擦杯子擦到累死。”  
哈利奇怪地问：“他有那么出名？”  
布雷斯望着他挑挑眉：“如果他想的话，他就能出名。”  
哈利刚要张嘴问他为什么德拉科不愿意出名，舞台周围的人群中就传来了阵阵骚动的声音，想必又是有顾客因为一些鸡毛蒜皮的小事起了冲突。布雷斯连忙抓起一旁木桶里的拖把，急匆匆地朝着人群聚集处挤去。

布雷斯刚离开吧台，酒吧的门便吱呀一声开了，混乱之中只有哈利将目光投向了门口。一位穿着黑色洋装的女孩子走了进来，她看上和他一般年纪，带着一顶小扁帽，高跟鞋踩在木板上的声音像是一首打击乐，随着她走路时脸颊两旁黑发摆动的节奏奏响着。  
哈利看她坐上高脚凳，手提包放在大腿上，还没等哈利开口问她想要喝点什么，对方就已经朝他伸出了手，招呼道：“你就是哈利？”  
哈利瞥到她戴着看似价格不菲的珍珠手串，将原本抓在手里的抹布扔到一旁，手掌在服务生制服的西装裤上蹭了蹭，与她握手。  
“我是潘西·帕金森，”潘西收回手，“德拉科在邮件里提到过你。”  
“呃，您是德拉科的朋友？”哈利不知道为什么自己用了“您”这个字眼。  
“应该算是，”潘西笑了笑，拉开手提包的拉链，拿出一个小小的信封，“他在吗？”  
“他在仓库呢，大概一会儿就出来了。”哈利看了看时钟，又看了看谈话间平息了骚动的人群，再过十分钟就该是德拉科上台的时间了。  
但潘西却没有要留下的意思，她将信封放在吧台上，站起身子：“不用了，外面还有车在等我。这是伯母让我转交给德拉科的，告诉他们我来过就好。”她向哈利道别，转身离开了酒吧。

“哟，潘西来过了？”布雷斯提着拖把回到吧台后，一眼就从信封看出了端倪。哈利还愣在那儿，半晌才反应过来，“伯母”是指德拉科的母亲，而“他们”是指德拉科和布雷斯。  
哈利朝着布雷斯问：“你认识她？”  
“嗯，朋友。”布雷斯说道，但哈利总觉得他的语气不太自然。  
几位原本围在舞台边的客人似乎是想点些饮料，开始向着吧台凑近，哈利赶紧将信塞进藏在吧台下的双肩包内。哈利瞥见表面上除了邮票，还用墨水写了什么，便蹲下来仔细看。

纳西莎·马尔福，那是一个署名。哈利总觉得在某处见过这个姓氏。  
马尔福、马尔福……究竟在哪里见到过？

谜题很快就被解开了，就在他把纸袋交出去的第二周。他一如往常地去了学校，一如往常地在毒圐品检验课上被斯内普教授扣分，一如往常地和罗恩一起被赫敏拽去图书馆复习。罗恩因为不知道怎么完成逻辑学的课后论文而焦头烂额，赫敏倒是清闲，抱着一本厚重的《经济型犯罪侦查战略与近年相关案例》看了起来，这一行为在她的字典里名为“打发时间”。  
“你真的决定了要修经济犯罪侦查？”罗恩用气声问她。  
赫敏点点头，目光还停留在字里行间。她前几日已经决定了二年级选修课的大方向，已经开始搜罗整个图书馆所有关于会计学原理和金融犯罪案件侦查的书。至于哈利，他从报考学校之前开始就决定了走禁毒方向，哪怕痕检课（犯罪痕迹检验课程）的教授是那个总阴着脸的斯内普教授也一样。  
他们三人之间只有罗恩还没决定好，不过眼下才十月份，他还有至少半年的时间可以用来考虑。但罗恩本人似乎并不这么想，可能身边的两位朋友都已经有了明确的目标，让他感受到了些原本不必要的压力。  
他在稿纸上乱写着论文草稿，不满地抱怨着：“我妈妈也打算让我修经济方面，但你们都知道我，对数字真是一概不懂。”  
“但你之前不是也说经济方向的案例都挺有意思的。”哈利安慰道。  
“但也不是所有的都有意思，”罗恩哭丧着脸，“麦格教授的金融案件课上我一直忍不住睡着，明天还有她的课，我还没有完成作业。”  
哈利眨眨眼：“等等，她的课有作业？”  
罗恩朝他摊手，赫敏也把脑袋从书本里抬起来，对着她瘪了瘪嘴，那表情看起来就像是在说“真可怜，但别想抄我的”。哈利懊恼，这两周他满脑子都在想着为什么德拉科不愿意出名的事儿，把作业的事情忘到后脑勺了，而且明天就有麦格教授的课，看来今晚又是一个奋笔疾书的不眠夜。  
哈利从放在一旁的文件夹里拿几张崭新的论文纸，准备先把明天就得交的那一份完成。他右手握着笔悬在半空画了几个圈，迷茫地抬头看着赫敏：“题目是什么来着？”  
哈利确信赫敏的表情肯定是想翻白眼又忍住了，她叹了口气回到：“关于庞氏骗局和涉税犯罪案件的侦察战略，不是我想提醒你们，”哈利知道赫敏这么说那么下一步就会提醒他们论文的写法，连忙竖起耳朵仔细听着，“教科书两百三十页左右有关于马尔福金融案的案例解析，如果不怕麦格教授发现，你们可以从那上面抄几个句子……哈利？”  
赫敏和罗恩都愣住了，抬头看着突然起身的哈利。他急匆匆地从双肩包里掏出赫敏口中的那本教科书，飞快地翻到她提到的页码，食指抵住白纸黑字，一字一句地读了起来。

“在两次经商无果后，卢修斯·马尔福设计了一个投资计划，向英国大众兜售。他宣称购买某种邮政票据再出售给国外，便可以获得高额利润。他宣称所有的投资都可以在90天内获得四成的回报，然而只有最初的几批投资者确实拿到了他所承诺的回报。这样的骗局笼罩了伦敦有将近六年才得以拨开云雾见月明，而因为证据不足，直到马尔福病逝后警方才得以对其宅御进行搜查……”

“标准的庞氏骗局犯罪案例。”哈利喃喃道。  
哈利猛地合上书本，他转身想离开学校去酒吧找德拉科，却又意识到自己不能错过下午的射击训练，再者说就算能错过也别想瞒住费尔奇的眼睛溜出学校，便又怯怯地回头坐下。  
赫敏和罗恩还没听哈利提起过关于信的事，愣愣地看哈利在原地转了个圈。哈利使劲揉了揉乱发，将事情向他俩一五一十地解释了起来。  
“这么说，你的舍友姓马尔福，”罗恩听完，目瞪口呆地赞叹道：“活的案例啊，哈利！”  
“别这么说，罗恩，”赫敏接道，“是他父亲犯罪，和他没有关系。”  
罗恩自觉她说的没错，有些不好意思地看了哈利一眼，低下头继续在他的论文稿纸上乱画起来。三人各自怀揣心事，一直到离开图书馆时也没有再说一句话。

5.

这件事一直拖到了十月末的万圣节，那天哈利病了，病得突然。  
病因或许是因为那日他上学时忘了拿上伞而淋了一场大雨，几个小时后的上班时间他倒在了杂物间内，老汤姆发现他并不是在打盹而是晕倒之后，急急忙忙地通知准备上台表演的德拉科。德拉科震惊地说“他也会生病？他洗完澡从来都不擦头发他都没生病”，然后把他连拖带拽地抱回了公寓。  
哈利清醒时发觉自己看到的天花板是公寓那块干净的，而非杂物间那块长满蜘蛛网的。并且相较于平时睁眼时看见的，总感觉自己和天花板距离更加近了些，才意识到自己是在杂物间晕倒了，又不知怎么的醒在德拉科的床上。

房间内没有开灯，窗外也仍然下着大雨，窗帘缝隙间能望见一片灰蒙蒙的天空，让他一时半会儿猜不出现在是什么时间。他挣扎着支起身子，原本额头上放着的冰凉毛巾掉在大腿上，他展开毛巾用它擦了擦脸，好让自己能够清醒一些。这时正好德拉科用钥匙打开公寓门，他似乎是下楼去买了些食物，除了手里便利店的塑料袋以外，还带着一身的寒气。见哈利醒过来，快步走到床前，强硬地伸手将他再度压回床上。  
“不许起来，”德拉科的声音很轻，却也很严厉，“你高烧了，知不知道？”  
哈利摇摇头，又点点头，他之前是不知道，经他提醒终于清晰地感知到喉咙干燥。德拉科重新把毛巾叠成一个小长条，放回哈利的额头。  
“现在是几点？”哈利轻声问道。  
德拉科瞥了一眼墙上的挂钟：“八点四十。”  
哈利立刻又撑坐起来，但德拉科的手依旧摁着他的肩膀。如果换在平时凭着平日里在学校训练积攒下的力量，哈利可以毫不费力地扒开他的手，但他现在发着烧，浑身上下都使不上力气，只能着急地拍他的手背：“你别闹！”  
“谁在闹？”德拉科挑眉，手上的力气一点儿也没减少，“给我躺好了。”  
哈利不情愿地放弃了，嘴上却还不饶人：“今天是万圣节，你有演出。”  
“我让给高尔了，”德拉科说的是另一个不常来的驻唱，“他正愁着另一个酒吧的演出被乐队抢了呢，再者说，我天天在酒吧唱，少这么一天也不会怎么样，好吗？”  
哈利点点头，接着却又摇摇头：“不行，万圣节有很多客人，说不定你错过了一个成名的好机会……”  
“我没有机会了。”德拉科打断他。

昏暗的房间再度回归了沉默，窗外的雨点打在塑料顶棚上，声音就像是富有节奏的心跳。德拉科的一只手还被哈利攥着，他伸出另一只帮他掖好被子，一边说道：“布雷斯告诉我你见过潘西了，信也是你给我的，你是学这个的，应该知道我的事了。”  
哈利不确定是不是戳中了他的痛处，弱弱地解释：“那是你父亲，不是你的事……”  
“不是每个人都这么觉得，哈利，”德拉科说，“去年你还没来店里的时候，有个记者来过，她说我经历了至亲病逝却没有放弃，仍旧坚持音乐，让她感动，问我要不要接受采访。我当时想都没想就同意了，那两个月和梦想成真似的，店里每天都来很多客人，等着我的演出。我也努力做到最好。”  
紧接着，他叹了口气。  
“但我疏忽了，连续不断的演出让我唱哑了嗓子。仍旧是那个记者，他把我那场失败的演出写成了报道，说马尔福的小儿子也是个贪图浮名薄利的，并不是真的喜欢音乐，只是想用父亲病逝的噱头来出名赚钱。”  
“我原本那些歌迷气急了，在酒吧门口贴了许多骂我的纸条，到处发誓再也不会来看我的演出，连带着破釜酒吧的生意也好几天没能开张。幸好有布雷斯，他让老汤姆歇了一周业，再回来时风波都平息了，我才能继续在那儿唱歌。”  
这次换哈利的眉头皱起来，他提高了声音怒骂那个记者在胡说，没骂两句又咳嗽了起来。德拉科扶他起身，递给他一杯温水，安抚地拍着他的背，说：“没关系。”

他说“没关系”。

当然有关系，纵然德拉科又千不好万不好，纵然他有些固执己见、傲气逼人，还乐于欺负他，纵然他们也时常因为鸡毛蒜皮的小事吵架，但他也确实把无家可归的哈利捡了回去、为他留下了在酒吧打工的机会、每天喊他早起去上学，甚至还在生病时照顾他。  
毫不夸张的说，在哈利十五年的生命里，德拉科时目前为止最贴近“家人”的朋友，他自然不会眼睁睁看着他就因为父亲的错误而将自己锁在桎梏中。  
“当然有关系！”哈利又抓住德拉科冰凉的手背，不断重复着，“当然有关系。”  
“实话说，在这之前我从来没把你当做‘马尔福’来看待。我的意思是，在见到帕金森之前我都不知道你姓什么。对某些人来说你可能是罪犯的儿子、可能是趋名逐利的歌手、可能是能够写在头版上的噱头，但你去管他们做什么呢？他们根本不了解你。”  
“我足够了解你，就像布雷斯、老汤姆也了解你一样。我们不会因为知道了你姓什么，或者知道你爸爸干了什么事就也听从流言蜚语。德拉科会因为名利而做歌手？开玩笑，你甚至都不愿意为了小费唱摇滚。”  
“我说你会出名不是因为你是马尔福的小儿子，只是因为你是你而已。而且我敢保证有许多像我一样喜欢听你唱歌的人，不信你去问问那些还每天围着舞台坐的听众。”  
哈利这些话说的很慢，但语气很坚定。  
“你肯定能出名的，你要相信我。”他摩挲着德拉科的手背。

窗外的雨声若有似无了起来，月光穿过乌云也透过悬窗，洒在德拉科苍白的脸上。借着这点月光哈利才看清德拉科的表情，他灰蒙蒙的眸子紧盯着他，脸上挂着笑，缓缓开口喊他的名字：“哈利·波特？”  
“Yes, ”哈利笑着回答，安抚似的拍他的手背，“I’m here. ”

同一时间的破釜酒吧内，高尔正站在舞台上唱流行乐。  
冲着德拉科的万圣表演来到酒吧的观众们最初不太满意，但都在几首歌后被气氛点燃，舞池里回荡着尖叫与欢呼声。来客们肆意地沉浸在万圣氛围内，举杯向胃里灌着滚烫酒精。吧台上一字摆着十几只空杯，布雷斯一刻不停地收拾着，叫苦不迭地抱怨老汤姆怎么还不回来。  
而老汤姆此刻正躲在后巷里，抽着剩下的半根烟。他另一只手上捧着旧报纸，眯起眼睛，反反复复地重读角落里某条寻人启事。  
“哈利·波特，男，十五岁。于八月末离家至今未归，曾出现于木槿路。请知情者联系小惠金区女贞路4号。”  
喧杂声隔着木板门传进他的耳朵里，他思索了许久，下定决心似的，将报纸揉成一团，投进路边的垃圾箱内，转身回到了酒吧。燃着火星的烟头也落到了湿漉漉的地面上，瞬间熄灭了。

6.

马上就是圣诞节了，每家商铺的音响都在播放着《铃儿响叮当》，商家们将门面和商品都用红绿相间的缎带装饰起来，在门口挂上长筒袜和冬青叶制成的圣诞花环。  
可以预见几日后，全英国的儿童们就会纷纷坐在壁炉旁，守着从烟囱落下的圣诞老人，期待一份属于自己的礼物，然后在凌晨到临之前就打着哈欠睡着。  
哈利的学校也放了圣诞长假，赫敏和罗恩原本都邀请他去家里过圣诞节，但哈利比起破坏他们与家人团聚的气氛，更加偏向于在酒吧里布置圣诞装饰。  
上午的酒吧内几乎不会有客人，他踩在一个木椅子上，往玻璃窗上帖雪花和铃铛模样的窗花。

上午时潘西来过一次，她给每个人都带了圣诞贺卡和礼物。  
哈利很惊讶居然也有自己的一份，而且还是他很久以前无意间和德拉科提起过好看的一条围巾，他接连着感谢潘西，并懊悔地抱歉道自己没有提前为她准备。  
“是真的吗，哈利，你从来没有过过圣诞节？”老汤姆在吧台后朝着哈利喊道，一边忙着点上手里的烟，他从潘西那收到的礼物是一枚海柳烟嘴。  
哈利一边剥着干胶纸，一边回答道：“算是吧，虽然我姨父他们也很喜欢过圣诞节，他们会围着餐桌唱赞歌、吃火鸡，给我表哥准备礼物，但通常都没有我什么事。”  
“他们总会给你也准备什么礼物吧？”在另一处擦桌子的德拉科也问，他得到的是一副手套。  
哈利回忆了一会儿后回答：“也有，我十二岁的时候他们送了我一枚五十便士的硬币，用透明胶带粘在纸条上，然后从碗柜的缝隙里递过来。”  
“碗柜？你住碗柜里？”布雷斯抬起了眉毛，一脸不可思议的表情。他从潘西那儿收到的礼物是袖扣，但比较特殊的是，还额外附赠了一朵玫瑰。  
“天呐，”老汤姆咂咂嘴，感叹道，“看来我们得给你准备个好点儿的礼物，毕竟这可是你第一次真正过圣诞节。”  
哈利笑了笑，往窗户上贴上最后一朵雪花，从木椅上一跃而下，擦擦被自己踩脏的椅面，转身进了仓库准备搬点酒出来。

布雷斯目送他离开后立马放下了手里的抹布和酒杯，抓起拖把，装作清洁地板的样子，悄悄凑近德拉科身边，用手肘捅了捅他：“你准备送给哈利什么？”  
德拉科没回答他，而是朝他挑了挑眉毛，反问道：“你呢？”  
“马克杯之类的，但你和我不一样吧？”他坏笑道。  
德拉科歪歪头：“不一样？什么意思？”  
“你不是喜欢他吗？”布雷斯问。  
“嘘！”德拉科像是被人逆着摸毛而吓了一跳的雪貂，伸手打了一下布雷斯的手背，回头张望着确认哈利还没从仓库出来，才凑近他压低了声音问：“你听谁说的？”  
“我这还用听人说？”布雷斯一脸吃痛的表情，使劲搓卝着被打过的手背，“之前他生病了，你连歌都不唱了，赶回家去照顾他。而我呢？之前我生病了你让我把店里的地板拖一遍再走，”他怒视着德拉科，补充道，“你还是让潘西送我回的家！”  
德拉科挂着得意的笑容：“我那是给你创造机会，谁看不出来你喜欢潘西？现在她给你送玫瑰了，你还得感谢我。”  
“你还是别笑得太高兴了，”布雷斯用手中的拖把敲了敲他的后腰，“哈利还没给你送玫瑰呢，你先考虑考虑给他送什么吧。再次提醒你，这可是他第一次过真正的圣诞节。”  
“我知道我知道，”德拉科连连应着，又拽住布雷斯的胳膊，小心地低声问，“平安夜能不能留我和哈利来关门？你知道，那天我得通宵表演到两点多，哈利也说他想在店里看我表演。结束之前你们可以早点回去……”德拉科朝着他挤眉弄眼。  
布雷斯回给他一个白眼：“随你吧，我和老汤姆说就是了。”  
“感谢您。”德拉科朝着他夸张地鞠了个躬。

布雷斯又继续回到吧台后面擦起了刚消完毒的酒杯，潘西的玫瑰确实让他有了难得的好心情，甚至让他不自觉地哼起了歌。  
哈利拖着一箱红酒从仓库绕到酒吧，惊讶地瞪着他：“布雷斯！你会哼歌！”  
“谢谢提醒，我差点忘了我在假装自己是哑巴。”布雷斯也白了他一眼。  
“别说这个，哈利，”老汤姆干咳了两声，他刚戴着潘西送的烟嘴一口气抽完一整支烟，“你圣诞节想要什么礼物？别说太贵的，我这个月工钱已经花的差不多了。”  
“工钱？”哈利惊讶道，“你不是老板吗？”  
“谁和你说我是老板的？”老汤姆看起来比他更惊讶，“我只是店长，布雷斯的妈妈给我付工钱，这间酒吧、连带着整个伦敦的分店都是扎比尼家的。”  
“靠！”哈利骂道，转头去看布雷斯，“你这么有钱？你和潘西一样有钱！”他指指自己围在脖子上的围巾，“我才想起来，这条围巾要两百英镑！你也买得起，是不是？”

布雷斯被他惊讶的模样逗笑了，顺势把话题拉了回来：“说真的，哈利，你圣诞节想要什么？本来应该是我们给你挑选的，但既然是你第一次过圣诞节，还是送点你想要的比较好。”德拉科听出来这是布雷斯在为他打探情报。  
“可是我好像没什么缺的。”他迷茫地抬起头，又不知出于什么原因，转头看向远处的德拉科：“德拉科，你想要什么礼物？”  
大家都沉默了，德拉科在三双眼睛的注视中转过头来看着他，喉结鼓动了一下，用微小但清晰的声音回复：“你。”  
哈利以为他是在开玩笑，噗嗤一声笑了出来。老汤姆转过身去假装清洁酒架，实际双手撑在桌面上努力憋笑。布雷斯正站在哈利身后看不到的地方，他捂着胸口，佯装干呕的样子做给德拉科看。  
“我开玩笑的，”德拉科走进吧台，用手肘怼了怼持续呕吐的布雷斯，看着哈利问道，“你呢？想要什么？”  
哈利凑近他一步，他矮他半个脑袋，德拉科能感觉到脖颈处传来他的鼻息。他抬头看着他的灰眸子，眨眨眼睛答道：“你。”  
德拉科原本苍白的脸颊刷的一下红到了耳根，布雷斯忍无可忍地扔下拖把，转身进了仓库。老汤姆捂着脸撑在桌面上，笑得后背都在颤抖。

“我也是开玩笑的，”哈利对着德拉科吐了吐舌头，丝毫不知道自己刚才这个玩笑给面前的德拉科内心带来了多大的波澜，“我没什么想要的，随便为我准备吧，但也别准备太好的，我可还不起什么贵重的礼物，我在为德拉科的唱片攒钱呢。”  
老汤姆笑完了，转头问他：“唱片？”  
“对，我好不容易才说服他同意录唱片的，”哈利用力地点头，“他自己写了好几首歌呢，完全够出一张专辑了，但我去找了录音室问价格，真够贵的。”  
“我说过不用你帮着付，我自己可以。”德拉科皱着眉头。  
“不行，你的工资用不完的部分得寄点给纳西莎，”哈利抬起头看德拉科，他之前听德拉科提起，自从卢修斯的事情之后，纳西莎受了很大打击，身体状况不是很好，只能在娘家将养着，“再说了我又不是免费帮你，赚了钱之后得分我一点，三成行不行？”  
德拉科忍不住伸手揉了揉他的脑袋：“全给你都行。”

都行都行，把我给你都行。他内心咆哮着。

接下来的几日他们都留在酒吧内，晚上还是照常工作，白天没有什么客人时，德拉科就借用着酒吧的乐器来谱他准备收录在专辑里的歌。  
他准备的所有歌曲都是节奏布鲁斯，蓝调中带着爵士风格。伴奏则以钢琴为主，而辅乐的部分，当下纯音乐唱片的受众并不广，保险起见，他们都一致同意加上人声。  
老汤姆从仓库里找出了他很久没动过的萨克斯，他很久没有吹过萨克斯了，久到布雷斯和德拉科都不知道他其实会吹。但显然他宝刀未老，没过多久就能不出差错地照着谱子完美吹奏。  
他们开着暖气，却也留了两扇窗户，免得老汤姆让室内烟雾缭绕。与此同时，钢琴、萨克斯和歌声的合奏也同烟雾一起，伴着伦敦冬日清冷的小雨飘扬在街道上空。不时有路人驻足于窗前，伸头向酒吧内张望着。

日历一页页翻新，日出月落，周而复始。

布雷斯在店内每张桌子，包括吧台和舞台的上空都绑上了应景的槲寄生。街道上每个人都在讨论猜测着平安夜和圣诞节当天会不会下一场鹅毛大雪。  
哈利收到了罗恩寄来的毛衣，那是韦斯莱夫人亲自织成的。赫敏也寄来贺卡与他分享第一次滑雪和摔倒在雪地上的经历，以及一大盒无糖点心。  
哈利明显比店内的任何一个人都要期待圣诞节的到来，当然，这并不是因为他期待礼物（虽然也包含了那么一点儿在里面），而是因为老汤姆通知了每一个常客，德拉科会在圣诞夜在酒吧内唱他的原创歌曲，并且当天的酒水半价。  
这是一个宣传德拉科还没成型的唱片的绝好机会。  
哈利每天都摩拳擦掌，一边忙碌于开学后的期末考试，还得花心思在看似还遥遥无期的唱片上，但仍旧没忘了给他感谢的任何一个人准备礼物。

盖着一层雾气的窗户上贴着铃铛与雪花，圣诞节就快要到了。

7.

平安夜的早晨，伦敦并没有下雪，但这并不影响着人们的热情。  
哈利提前几日就向罗恩和赫敏寄去了礼物，送给罗恩的是双筒望远镜，因为他之前抱怨每次看球赛座位都太远，什么也看不清；而给赫敏准备的是一本关于经济学的词典，他知道这个世界上没人会比赫敏更期待圣诞礼物是一本书了。  
一早，他和德拉科就一起到了酒吧内。将一顶毛绒圆帽交给老汤姆，以免他光秃秃的脑袋冬天会觉得冷，老汤姆也送给他一件新的衬衫，免得阴雨连绵的日子里让他穿着没干透的工作服上班；哈利又将一整套姜饼人零食套装给了布雷斯，还委托他把袋子里的香水也一起转交给潘西，布雷斯回赠给他的是一个带着票价的钱包，并附言“别以为我没看到你存钱的方法是把硬币扔到便利店的塑料袋里”；至于德拉科，他临出门前就将新领带交给他，附上一株从天花板上落下的槲寄生。而对方则是神神秘秘的，非要等到晚上再把礼物给他。

显然不只是哈利，酒吧内的所有人都很享受圣诞节的氛围。  
桌面上的勿忘我被换成了圆溜溜、番茄似的玫瑰果，音响里播放着爵士风味的圣诞金曲《槲寄生与冬青》。或许是因为有老汤姆提前宣传圣诞半价的原因，还未到傍晚常客们就都来到了店里。  
老妇人们不再沉默着喝酒了，她们戴着毛茸茸的圣诞帽，点几杯圣诞红酒，不时拨卝弄下对方帽子上的小毛球，再爽朗地笑两声。  
穿着餐厅服务生行头的两位女性也像是逃了班，坐在吧台前与老汤姆聊天，一位年轻男子——就是哈利第一次来到酒吧时，与老汤姆说悄悄话的那一位——上前与其中一位搭讪。  
那对常来的年轻情侣又出现了，这次他们没坐在阴暗角落里悄悄接吻，而是坐在窗边明亮的小桌子两侧，手牵着手含情脉脉地对视着……哦，他们又要接吻了，哈利赶紧挪开了视线。这次换布雷斯和德拉科一起很大声地嘲笑他。

平安夜的演出也很顺利，德拉科发挥出了如同往常的优秀水平，而老汤姆的萨克斯则是惊艳四方。  
酒吧还举行了倒数活动，就像是除夕夜那样，大家围在小小的立式钟摆前，盯着滴答挪动的秒针一言不发地坐上一分钟，在它转完一整圈又再次指向12点偏右的位置时，所有人都站起身来欢呼拥抱，互相道圣诞快乐，情侣们拥抱亲吻彼此。  
这大概是哈利度过的最愉快的平安夜了，虽然只是坐在吧台，一边招呼客人一边听德拉科唱歌，对他而言也是浪漫又令人欣喜的时光。  
他在心里埋怨自己没有养成记日记的习惯，并计划着假期结束在学校当面说给罗恩和赫敏听。

演出一直到两点才结束，客人们陆陆续续地散走，布雷斯和哈利负责把几个醉汉扛到店外的巴士站台上，而老汤姆和德拉科则负责店内的清洁，顺便准备起十几个小时后他们又将迎来的圣诞夜演出。  
善后工作并没持续很久，老汤姆很早就离开了，他得早点回家，趁着孩子们还没醒在他们的圣诞长袜里塞小礼物。而布雷斯并没有换下酒保服，而是脱掉了套在外面的马甲，在衬衫袖口处小心地别上潘西送他的袖扣，再套上一件厚外套。哈利猜他有个约会，他对哈利笑了笑，打过招呼后匆匆离开了。  
店里只剩下他和德拉科两个闲人——既没有孩子，也没有约会可赴，就自觉地留在店里做完了所有的善后工作。  
最后，德拉科把舞台以外所有的灯光都关闭，乌云密布的深夜连月光也透不进屋子里，只剩下暖黄色的顶灯照着麦克风后，投下一圈槲寄生的影子。  
德拉科大步流星地跨上舞台，朝着麦克风咳嗽两声，喊他的名字：“哈利·波特。”  
哈利正低着头鼓捣外套拉链，听着音响里传来的声音，不解地抬起头望舞台上的他：“干嘛？”

德拉科朝着他露出个狡诈的笑容，随后抬起双手，手指交错在黑白键上，轻轻触按出一组他从未听过的和弦，轻弹出乐声。  
琴声少了些萨克斯的辅助，虽略显单调，却更加温柔。他合着琴声，缓缓为他唱一首只为他一个人唱出的歌。

“Them that’s got shall get  
人们得到应有的

Them that’s not shall lose  
也不该失去拥有的

So the Bible said and it still is news  
《圣经》曾说现在也仍旧如此说

But God bless the child  
但愿上帝保佑这孩子

That’s got his own  
这个自食其力的孩子

…………

Money, you’ve got lots of friends  
金钱啊你让太多的虚情假意

Crowding round the door  
挤在我门口

But when you’re gone, spending ends  
但当你离去他们也离去

They don’t come no more  
他们不会再回来

Rich relations give  
金钱带给我的人脉

Crust of bread and such  
我已视其为粪土

You can help yourself  
某人会选择它

But don’t take too much  
但牢记勿沉溺其中

But God bless the child that’s got his own  
但愿上帝保佑这个自力更生的孩子

That’s got his own. ”  
他能找到属于他的

这或许是德拉科这一生中最紧张的一场演出，一曲结束，他偷偷在麦克风后深呼吸，才抬起头去看哈利。然而对方却融在漆黑一片的黑暗里，许久之后才朝着他的方向走来。  
哈利一步、又一步地接近他，没有踏上台阶，而是攀着舞台的边际爬上来，直直地站在他面前。  
德拉科低头去瞧他，槲寄生的影子就投在他脸上，翡翠似的绿眸子盯着他看，湿漉漉的眼神就像一只好奇的小狮子。  
他身上带着薄荷味道的沐浴香味与暧昧的空气一起了无生息地扩散在四周，德拉科着了迷似的捧住他的脑袋。  
他想吻下去，他该吻下去吗？这里只有他们两个人，头顶还有槲寄生，没有比现在更适合接吻的时候了。  
德拉科鼓动着喉结，下定了决心，慢慢低头凑近他的嘴唇。

某处的电缆发出“啪”的一声，他们头顶唯一一盏亮起的灯灭了。

慌乱之中，哈利感觉有什么东西爬在他的脚边、还爬上了他的鞋子，老鼠！现在他在面对他人生中最难以面对的两件事：黑暗和老鼠，或者是黑暗中的老鼠。在空空碗柜里与圆溜溜的眼睛四目相对、一口被咬到鼻头的可怖回忆立马席卷向他的大脑。  
哈利尖叫一声，无尾熊一般地挂上德拉科的脖颈，双手双脚都缠在他身上。德拉科重心不稳，黑暗中一脚踏空，跌下了舞台。又在几声凄厉的尖叫声中，德拉科摸卝摸索索地勉强站起，拖着还赖在他身上的哈利，摁下墙边的开关。

又是“啪”的一声，店内某处的一盏灯亮了起来。

大概几个小时后，黑暗的公寓房间内，哈利悄悄地爬起身子，趴在德拉科的床边用气音喊他的名字：“德拉科！”  
德拉科背对着他，虽然哈利看不见，但他直觉他肯定没有睡着，于是接着呼唤他：“德拉科，理我一下！”  
而侧躺在床上一言不发的人只是裹了裹被子，用背影无声诉说着“我并不想理你”。  
确认了他还醒着，哈利悄悄爬上床，找到被子与床单之间一条缝隙，硬生生挤了进去。突然被贴上背的德拉科吓了一跳，猛地转过身子，哈利趁机将他一把抱住，撒起娇来。  
“对不起嘛，我怕老鼠。”他轻轻地为酒吧里那场闹剧道歉。  
哈利显然没有意识到自己现在的行为有多危险，他身上穿着德拉科送他的圣诞礼物——一套睡衣，他在浴卝室发现它们——而德拉科两个小时前还想在店里亲吻他。  
“你读警校的，”德拉科没好气地问挤在他怀里的人，“你怕老鼠？”  
哈利有些不好意思地低下头，脸正好埋在他胸口：“有一点。”

德拉科敞着胸口，毛绒绒的脑袋让他觉得有些痒，不自觉挣扎了起来，手伸向后腰想扒卝开哈利的手。而哈利还以为他只是闹着玩，仍旧紧紧抱着他的腰。  
博弈几秒后，哈利惊觉自己正仰躺在德拉科的床上，看到的却不是天花板，而是德拉科突然放大在眼前的脸。  
德拉科也被自己阴差阳错的行为吓了一跳，他一只手正压着哈利的手腕，膝盖也抵在他两腿之间，若以旁观者的角度来看，真是要多危险有多危险。  
他咬牙切齿地说：“你自找的。”实际上他说这句话是想耍狠来驱散尴尬的暧昧气氛，却没想到适得其反，情圐欲即刻间就张扬舞爪地将两人包裹住。  
哈利睁大了眼睛看着面前的人，他咽了一口口水，在片刻的沉默后率先开口：“你刚才在店里……是要亲我吗？”  
德拉科压着他手腕的手更加用力，甚至让哈利吃痛地皱了皱眉。

他突然意识到，毫无防备躺在他身下的这个人可是每天在警校训练体力，怎么会在力气上敌不过他？这个想法显然给足了他勇气，他又再一次重现了酒吧里的场景。  
他紧紧盯着身下人那双蒙着雾的绿眸子和泛红的脸颊，缓缓地低头，他动作很慢，慢到他们都可以一步步感知到两人是如何隔着睡衣感知到对方的心跳、如何碰到彼此的鼻尖和颤动着的睫毛、如何要吻在一起……  
他们当然不会吻在一起。  
哈利趁着德拉科即将碰到他嘴唇的那一刻扭过了头，用空出来的一只手抵住他的肩膀，义正言辞地拒绝道：“不行！”  
德拉科懵了，哈利·波特在搞什么？要是真的不行，凭着他的力量应该已经把自己扔下床了。欲情故纵？看表情也不像啊。

“德拉科，我……”哈利欲言又止地望着他，“我还未成年。”  
“……啊？”  
“我说我还未成年，记得吗，我十五岁。”  
“……”

真是败给你了。德拉科心里这么想着，却没说出口。  
他从哈利身上爬下来，躺在他身边，将他拉进自己的怀里命令道：“睡觉。”  
“我不用回地上吗？”哈利问。  
“不许问问题，”德拉科继续颐指气使地说道，“睡觉。”  
哈利嘟嘟囔囔着说德拉科像佩妮姨妈，却还是在被子里环住他的腰，乖乖将脑袋埋在他胸口。这次德拉科不觉得胸口痒痒的了，却害怕哈利听到自己在不断加快的心跳而努力深呼吸保持平静。

“德拉科。”黑暗中，哈利再次用气音呼唤他。  
“嗯？”德拉科也用同样的方式回道。  
“Merry Christmas. ”哈利小声说。  
德拉科笑了笑，伸手轻轻拍着他的背，回复着：“Merry Christmas, my boy. ”

8.

经过平安夜一役，德拉科·马尔福的目标从“向哈利表白”变成了“等哈利成年”。  
改变计划的道路上不免遭受了布雷斯大声地嘲笑，毕竟他在平安夜表达潘西的计划成功了。但德拉科却嗤之以鼻——或者说装作嗤之以鼻，内心非常羡慕——让他有本事赶紧带着小女朋友结婚去。  
德拉科很委屈，大家都是未成年，为什么你们可以亲卝亲抱抱举高高，我却连恋爱关系都没确定？  
布雷斯拍拍他的肩膀，安慰似的说道：“快了，你再缓缓，月底就是他生日了。”  
确实如此，眨眼间就已经到了七月，等到月末就是他十六岁生日，也就是成年的时候了。  
德拉科又在心里暗搓搓地计划起了新的表白方案，上个月他生日的时候，他还连哄带骗地让哈利亲了一下他的额头。

都亲额头了，嘴唇还会远吗？！

他摇身一变，成了还做大少爷时的模样，叉着腰命令布雷斯和她的小女朋友做这做那：准备个足够做成人礼蛋糕的生日蛋糕、装作毫不记得哈利生日的样子到时候给他个惊喜、找机会偷偷给哈利买回他说很帅的摩托车作为生日礼物等，诸如此类非常无礼且无理取闹的要求。  
一向贯彻时刻保持优雅行为准则的潘西都握紧了拳头，布雷斯则给了他后脑勺一巴掌，让他清醒一点别做梦，免得计划太过丰富最后又搞砸。  
被爱情冲昏头脑的德拉科一想，布雷斯说的没错啊，万一计划太过于缜密反而出了差错，那不就是前功尽弃了？于是他的计划变成了：邀请哈利的朋友来店里给他一起过生日。  
看似一句简单的话，实施起来却差点要了他的命。为了瞒着哈利（因为要给他一个惊喜）联系到他的朋友，他还被费尔奇的猫挠了一下小卝腿。谁知道猫会对他裤腿上酒精的味道这么敏感？！  
然而哈利表面上好像被魔法清空记忆了一般，这大半年来仍旧是和圣诞节以前一样，为了课业和唱片的事情忙前忙后。  
但实际上也时不时会想起那两个功亏一篑的吻，洗澡时、睡觉时、擦杯子时，他沉浸在回忆里时脸红低头的反应当然逃不过布雷斯的眼睛，实际上他连感情只有一茶匙的罗恩都没瞒住，只不过潘西和赫敏用行动紧紧封住了男朋友的嘴，不让他们提前透露一丝一毫。

只是德拉科早该想到，他的计划总是会出点意外。  
七月三十日，哈利生日的前一天晚上，店里来了一位不速之客。

那一天正好德拉科有些感冒，所以没上台唱歌，在台上一边摇晃着一边说唱的是高尔。或许是因为他在上台之前多喝了两杯，他唱着唱着竟对着麦克风打了个响嗝，店里的所有人都笑作一团，除了哈利。  
德拉科奇怪地望向哈利，却发现他的的眼睛正牢牢盯着窗户外，那里一闪而过一个脑袋，他正打算再仔细点瞧，那个脑袋就带着身子一起打开了酒吧的大门。  
德拉科一眼就认出了那是弗农·德思礼，并不是因为他和哈利口中形容的“留着大胡子的大胖子”特别贴切，而是因为他一进门就气势汹汹地冲向哈利，揪起了他的耳朵。

“哈利·波特！”他厉声吼着哈利，肥硕的大手还揪着他的耳朵不断拧。  
趁着布雷斯抓起拖把之前，德拉科就猛地推开了弗农，这可真不容易，他少说也得有德拉科两倍的体重了。德拉科卯足了力气，他也只是松开哈利的耳朵晃了晃身子。  
弗农冷笑着，粗短的手指指向德拉科、布雷斯和老汤姆，以及店里的每一位客人，朝着他们咆哮着：“你们这是诱拐！是绑架！你们欺骗了我可怜的外甥，把他骗到酒吧里……我要把他带回去……”  
“然后抢走他父母留给他的遗产？”布雷斯不屑地看着他。  
德拉科和哈利都被布雷斯的话说愣住了，而弗农却被戳中了脊梁骨似的暴跳如雷：“你怎么敢这么说！”  
“我想明天银行的人就会上门，把百万英镑交到他手里吧？”潘西用搅拌棒搅动着杯子里的热可可，冷笑着发问，“毕竟明天是他的生日，他们得检查你们是不是有好好照顾他，不然哪怕你们是他唯一的亲人，也休想拿到他父母的遗产。”说完她将脸转向哈利，摆出一个抱歉的表情：“对不起哈利，不是我调查了你，我父母就是做这个的。”  
然而哈利却并不知道自己还有一大笔准备让他继承的遗产，他以为父母留给他的只有一张合照和奇怪的寄养家庭。他长大了嘴巴，还没来得及做出反应，弗农用鼻子冷哼一声继续骂道：“小姑娘，我外甥明天才成年，所以作为他唯·一·的·亲·人，”他刻意在一些令人作呕的词汇上停顿，“我有权把他带回家里，而你们的行为，是在绑架他！你们劫持了我的外甥！”  
他又将脸转向老汤姆，可笑的胡子在他说话时不断上下抖动着，看起来就像是一只用超强力胶水沾满胡子的阿富汗猎犬：“至于你，如果你要把哈利留在这，我会把你告上法庭。”  
他又狠狠地拽住了哈利的胳膊，想把他扯出门去。哈利在学校锻炼地很扎实，双脚使劲蹭着地面，弗农一步也拽不动，只能用力和他僵持。布雷斯在用拖把尖去顶弗农肚子上的赘肉好让他放手、一把老骨头的汤姆涨红着脸和他对骂着、连潘西都朝着他脸上吐口水……

“啪”的一声。  
德拉科抓起一瓶红酒，砸在了他的脑袋上。

狭小的店内传来凄厉的尖叫声，弗农胖的连脖子都没有了，满头满脸的红酒让他看起来像是浸过染缸的猪头，直直地倒在了地上。  
布雷斯捂住潘西的眼睛，但却没能让她的尖叫声停下来；老汤姆第一个反应过来，跪在地面上摇晃着弗农肥硕的身子，让围观的人群随便谁也好打给救护车；哈利吓坏了，他愣在原地，喉咙里一个音节也冒不出来。  
过一会儿救护车和警车就会一并驶来，如果让人发现哈利在这里，他就会被学校开除，他还未成年！德拉科反应过来，扔掉手中已经破碎的酒瓶，把哈利拽到昏暗的后巷里。  
昏暗的天空应景似的下起了倾盆大雨，两人刚站出去就浑身淋透了。哈利的额发湿漉漉的挂着，遮住了大部分眼睛，末梢还滴滴答答地下着水珠。脸颊上也是，细密的小水线从额角延到下颚，衣服紧贴在身上，狼狈不堪的模样。  
德拉科知道自己吓到了他，捧着他的脸，一声声地哄着：“哈利，对不起……对不起，我冲动了，对不起，你别哭……”  
“你放开我！”哈利猛地推开他，发泄似的捶打着德拉科的肩膀、胸口以及所有他能伸手打到的地方，“你怎么能伤他……你怎么能打伤我姨父！你上个月就成年了，你会被警卝察带走的！我怎么办？我怎么办！”  
哈利悲切的嘶吼声被雨声轻易盖过，听起来像是从一个倒扣着的铁锅里发出来似的。他炮弹连珠地说完一大串话，手上的动作一点儿也没停下。被惹怒了的德拉科也没留神，反抗的力度也逐渐加大，就这样两人在暴雨的天气里，滚在铺满泥泞和水洼的地上厮打了起来。  
“你嘴上说的对不起，其实根本就不觉得抱歉，是不是？你就和你爸爸一样，是不是？”哈利怒火中烧地一拳打在他的鼻子上，还不忘抽空讽刺他。  
“是！你说得对！”德拉科也被他的话点着了，发出的声音就像是一只受伤的狮子，打在他脸颊上还击，“我一点也不觉得抱歉！你说得对！我就和我爸爸一样！”  
哈利站起身子推开他，他也不再去拽哈利的胳膊，而是将湿透的额发拨去脑后，跌坐在一旁长满青苔的台阶上。他伸手擦掉脸上的鼻血，却摸卝到了伤口，吃痛了一声，转而继续骂道：“我一直在道歉，我向我根本不认识的大人道歉，我说真抱歉我爸爸骗了你们的钱，但我和妈妈实在没有存款来支付任何利息！我那时候才他卝妈卝的十二岁！我什么都不懂！我根本不觉得对不起他们！”  
他说的很愤慨，像是单纯地发泄一般。等哈利意识到的时候，他已经满脸都是鼻血和泪痕了。  
“他们只知道有个老混卝蛋借了他们的钱，然后病倒了、病没了，我们卖了房子，却一点钱也拿不出来，我只能退了学，求布雷斯把我留在这工作……”  
“但我却一点儿也不能怪他，他知道我喜欢什么，哪怕病到最后也还是让我去上钢琴课，他最后一天，医生的电话都打到钢琴教室了。我一路小跑回家，他看起来都很老很老了，连站起来都喘气，却还装作没事的样子催着我去上课……”

他说不下去了，捂着脸哽咽着。  
哈利霸道地跨卝坐在他的大卝腿上，用尽了力气扒卝开他的手，捧着他满是泪痕的脸，用骂人似的语气质问着：“你为什么捡我？”  
德拉科被这个突如其来的问题问住了，哈利用力拍着他的脸，让他回过神。他下手没轻没重，德拉科的半张脸都被他拍红了，他还是不停地问着：“你为什么捡我？你他卝妈卝的我十五岁你为什么捡我回家？”  
“因为我看到你就知道你也是个不可理喻的傻卝子！”德拉科扒卝开哈利的手，也骂人似的回道，“你该死的不听你姨父的话，非要去跟你爸爸的班……你以为我不知道是不是？你的什么事情我不知道？你晚上说梦话你自己都不知道！我知道！你睡熟了不停地翻身、不停地喊让他们别死。  
“你问我，我被警车带走怎么办？你有没有想过你自己！你如果出任务的时候死在那里怎么办？等你死了，我赶到现场去，在地上随便抓一把灰就当做是你好了！”  
这次换他捧着哈利的脑袋了，语气也逐渐平静了下来：“你不是总说我会成功，我会出名吗？等我哪天坐在金色大厅弹钢琴，有人问我最想感谢的人在哪里？我说可能在维拉克鲁斯的上空飘着呢吧，或者蒙特雷，我也不确定。你还笑！”  
哈利确实被他最后的话逗笑了，他克制不住地笑着：“我是说过你会出名，我说过你会出名……你有天会站在聚光灯下，我也会在那，我会在台下给你鼓掌……我的天啊……”  
他一头扎进德拉科的怀里，噙在眼里的泪水夺眶而出，脸上的鼻血和泪水都一起抹在他的衬衫和领带上。  
“我想坐在台下给你鼓掌……我想和你一直在一起……德拉科……我……”  
“不许表白！”德拉科急得捧起他的脸，“你未成年！你不许表白！”

哈利还想继续往下说，但还没张开嘴，就感觉后脑的头发被抓卝住了，那张被他打到鼻青脸肿的脸在面前急速放大——德拉科在吻他，真真切切地吻住了他的嘴唇。  
他一刻都不想再等了，他现在只想吻他。  
他当然也这么做了，直白地、热烈地、真切地，捧着他的后脑，深深地吻了下去。仿佛要把怒火全都倾泻卝出来似的，火热的吻毫不留情地在他唇上反复蹂躏，夹杂着恶作剧似的啃咬。  
哈利紧紧拽住德拉科的后背，体温透过单薄的衬衫传递进彼此的胸膛，他能感受到那颗为他逐渐加速的心脏蓬勃地跳动着。  
他一反刚才的暴戾，乖巧地被撬开牙冠，接受他粗卝鲁又霸道的侵略。直到啃咬渐渐成了温柔的舔卝舐和爱卝抚，他才从这个湿漉漉的吻里逃出来。  
换德拉科伸手捧着他的脸，他们都哭够了，两双通红的眼睛毫不避讳地对视着。

“哈利，”德拉科喘着粗气，“十二点过了，你成年了。”  
黑暗的后巷中，他不顾远处警车的鸣笛，又再次吻了下去。

9.

卢修斯·马尔福曾经有一句挂在嘴边的俗语，“Money makes the mare”。  
直白一点说就是“我有钱，我无敌了”。

这句话被潘西和布雷斯轻松证实，德拉科甚至没被审问，只是被带回做了简单的调查。  
当然这一切轻松后果的真正原因哈利一概不知，他们还没蠢到让根正苗红的警校学生知道自己花了大笔钱救回他的男朋友。  
他们咬牙切齿地转告全身而退的德拉科，这算是提前给他的生日礼物，明年六月别想从他们身上捞到一分钱。

酒吧因为昨晚那场可笑的闹剧歇业了一天，也正好为哈利举行他的十六岁生日派对。  
德拉科、布雷斯、老汤姆、赫敏、罗恩都到了场，他们围着蛋糕为哈利唱生日歌，哈利稍微有些尴尬，但还是很开心。  
也在同一天的傍晚，银行的人找到了他，因为他的亲戚并没有能好好照顾他，遗产自然不能让他们分一杯羹。哈利迫不及待地拿出一部分让男朋友出了唱片，其它部分还是保持着原封不动。

显然，德拉科还没有优秀到第一张唱片就能引燃大街小巷的地步，只是作为新人来说也算是不错的成绩了。  
木槿路上到处都播放着破釜酒吧某位驻唱歌手的作品，德拉科听自己的歌声听到头疼，整天把自己关在酒吧里听别人的作品。  
当然更重要的是，再也没有人相信那个胡言乱语“德拉科·马尔福没有才华、只懂得趋名逐利”的记者的话。

一切都重回正轨，但又一个七月来临之际，另一件事却压在了哈利的心上。  
如同往常一般，两人顶着七月夜晚逐渐回暖的微风回到公寓。  
虽然哈利现在身家可比潘西布雷斯，但他还是喜欢和德拉科挤在小小的、工作室似的房间里，唯一做出的改变就是把单人床给换成了双人大床。  
德拉科忍了一天了，他的杂役小男朋友工作之际也不忘调戏他，总是在吧台后趁人不注意时踮起脚尖亲卝亲他的脖颈，或者干脆在杂货间里伸出一条腿磨蹭。  
他粗暴地将哈利摁在床上，挑着眉毛问他自己脱还是他来脱。而哈利却义正言辞地以“明天要训练”为理由拒绝了，他只好委屈着脸进浴卝室，简单地冲个冷水澡，扑到大床上抱着他一通乱亲。  
哈利被他亲得连连求饶，闹了半天，两人才精疲力尽地相拥着准备入眠。

“德拉科。”哈利用气音悄悄呼唤他，就像是每个晚上他们私语时那样。  
“嗯？”德拉科用同样的方式回答道。

“我要毕业了。”哈利小声地说。  
“……嗯。”他用同样的声音回答。

哈利完美继承了他父母的所有天赋，除了痕检课程以外几乎是满分通过招警考试。  
但也就是说，他不能留在酒吧里了。这还不算什么，据他前几个月的提醒，麦格教授把他推荐去完成某项任务，他父母生前也参与过。

“危险吗？”德拉科小声地说道，语气极尽温柔，像在哄睡着的小猫。  
“有点吧。”哈利也乖巧地如实回答道。

夜深了，空气中弥漫着一股闷热的湿气，好似下雾一般。  
窗外是无尽的月光和蝉鸣，房间内是冷空调运转时的“嗞嗞”声，哈利对这声音很受用。  
德拉科温柔地拍着他的背，就在哈利要朦朦胧胧地睡着时，窗外传来了哒啦哒啦的响声，如同几年前他们第一次睡在同一个房间的夜晚，那是雨点打在某家人家的顶棚上。哈利的呼吸平稳而沉重，德拉科的手指在他的背上轻卝盈地跳动着，谱成一首不伦不类的爵士乐。

“哈利。”德拉科轻轻唤他。  
“……嗯？”哈利迷迷糊糊地回应着。  
“活着回来。”德拉科说。  
“……”

哈利沉默着，右手的小拇指轻轻勾了勾他的睡衣角，算是答应了。

10.

温暖的洋流肆无忌惮地在半空中张开湿气，湿气又横冲莽撞地奔向冷空气。  
所以四月的伦敦常被乌云和细密的小雨笼罩着，薄薄的雾霭遮住了所有远处的高楼，钟楼没了顶尖，教堂没了彩窗，整个英国都处在若烟非烟的氛围中。

穿着西装的男子站在墓碑前，轻轻放下一捧花。  
被他牵着手的小男孩痴痴地抬起头，轻声呼唤着他：“马尔福先生……”  
“你可以叫我爸爸了。”德拉科低头，对着他眨眨眼。  
“好的，呃……爸爸，”他显然还有些不好意思，扭捏着喊道，“这是谁的墓。”  
“一位伟大的夫妇，他们救了许多人，”他的视线再度回到墓碑上，脸上挂着似有若无的笑容，“还生下了世界上最好的男孩。”  
小男孩歪歪头，一副不解的模样：“是谁？”  
“是你另一个爸爸，阿不思。”他解释道。  
“哇哦，”阿不思咧开嘴角，露出一个与他年纪相符的傻气笑容，“我还有另一个爸爸呢！”  
德拉科点头默许，任由着小男孩站在他旁边碎碎念叨着：“上午我还一个爸爸都没有呢。”  
他回想着自己牵着身边高大男人的手，穿过孤儿院的大门，坐在放大版玩具汽车时的心情。虽然隔着车窗，保育员们看不见自己，但阿不思还是使劲地向她们挥手。直到她们在后视镜里越变越小、变成一个点、最后消失，他才把高举着的手放下。

“这下我有两个爸爸了。”  
“你还有新名字呢，”他从西装的口袋里掏出一颗水果糖，放在他手心，“阿不思·波特 - 马尔福，喜欢吗？”  
阿不思有点害羞，但还是点点头：“喜欢。”

那是哈利闯进酒吧后的第十年。  
德拉科坐在聚光灯下，慕名而来的观众们在他弹完一曲后兴奋地拍手鼓掌，硕大的殿堂内挤满了欢呼声。  
他往台下看去，目光穿过人头攒动的人群，一眼就找到他的男孩。  
哈利正坐在台下看着他，为他鼓掌欢呼，就如同当年承诺的一般。他身边坐着的小男孩与他并无血缘关系，却不知是什么原因，两人随着时间的推移愈发相像了。  
就连他标志性的乱发、翡翠似的眼睛、傻气却好看的笑容都如出一辙，他也正努力朝着台上的爸爸挥手。  
德拉科看着哈利那张满溢着笑容的脸，片刻之间有些晃神，却觉得他与记忆里那张涂满了眼泪鼻血的、狼狈的脸重合在了一起。  
接下来一首是他的成名曲——《Rainy Encounter》，写给某个雨夜闯进酒吧、用湿漉漉的眼神抬头望着他的男孩。

他们温柔地对视许久，直到掌声平息，他的指尖再次扫过琴弦。  
这一首仍然献给你，甚至余生每一首，全都可以给你。

-FIN-


End file.
